Genesis
Genesis is the first chapter of Outlast 2. It is divided into eleven sub-chapters. Summary The Nightmare Blake Langermann is having a nightmare where a screaming voice is telling him someone is coming, and he needs to run away. He is woken up inside of a helicopter by his wife, Lynn Langermann, who scolds him for sleeping and notes he was screaming out the name of another woman, named Jessica. Blake explains he was dreaming about Jessica Gray, a girl the two of them knew in school. The helicopter's pilot tells the couple they are crossing into reservation territory, and is reminded to look for "some sort of factory," although he doubts they would find anything. Lynn explains that the concentration of mercury in Jane Doe's blood necessitates her growing up downstream from a factory of some sort. The couple decide to record an intro to their footage, and Blake picks up his camcorder to begin recording. Before they can begin, the helicopter violently shakes, though the pilot assures them everything is fine. Blake begins recording, as Lynn explains the two are flying over the Havasupai Indian Reservation in search of Jane Doe's origins. Blake interrupts the recording when Lynn refers to her as a "murder victim," as it is uncertain as to whether or not murder was the cause of her death. Lynn starts the introduction over, but before she can finish her sentence, a loud horn sounds and a blast rocks the helicopter, and the pilot realizes they've lost the engine. As the helicopter crashes, the door flies open and Lynn almost falls out before Blake catches her. He pulls her in and hugs her as the altitude drops, and the helicopter crashes in the Arizona desert. Blake seemingly wakes up in St. Sybil High School. A locker, presumably Jessica's, opens in front of him. Blake turns the corner and sees someone walking across the hallway. As he reaches the end of the hallway, the doors suddenly shut in front of him. He turns around and sees Jessica as blood pours in from the other end, flooding the entire hallway. He hears Jessica whisper "we're not alone here" before waking up on a rocky cliff side. The Crash After waking up, Blake pushes a helicopter door off of him and gets up to grab his camcorder. He descends the cliff side and makes his way to the site of the crash, relieved that Lynn's body was nowhere to be found and she could still be alive. He advances further to find the pilot, not only dead, but gutted and tied to a nearby tree. He slides down the cliff side, both relieved and confused to see a town up ahead. He enters the village, knocking on doors and asking for help, to no avail. After crawling under a broken fence, Blake descends into a small tunnel. He walks past a bloody manger and into a room filled with baby's corpses, walking over them with disgust. After emerging from the tunnel and crawling under a gate, he heads further into the town, hearing a woman rambling. The woman approaches Blake, who runs past her and crawls into a nearby barn. Attempting to climb his way out of the barn, he falls and crashes onto the floor as Marta stares at him through the window, swearing to kill Blake. The Compound Blake exits the barn and makes his way further into the town, coming across a valley. Three men start running towards him when the same horn and white blast that crashed the helicopter booms. Blake is knocked down, and when he gets up, he sees the three men and many other villagers crying and holding their heads in agony, completely ignoring Blake. At the same time, Sullivan Knoth begins delivering a sermon from a loudspeaker. As Blake reaches the compound, Knoth introduces a gagged Lynn, who begins pleading for help before Knoth silences her again. She screams as Knoth assaults her while asking the Testament of the New Ezekiel to pray for him. Blake, unable to reach the altar, instead descends into the compound's basement, housing a prison with men, locked up in cages, calling for Val. As he escapes the cellar, Knoth declares that the Antichrist is held in Lynn's womb. Blake makes his way to a window, where he sees Lynn has fought her way out of Knoth's clutches. Blake joins her, and the two of them escape by sliding down into a valley. Lynn looks visibly traumatized, and tells Blake they need to run "anywhere but here". After they run through the valley, Lynn suddenly retches, feeling a pain in her stomach. Lynn refuses to tell Blake what happened in the compound, and Knoth's voice echoes over the loudspeaker, announcing to his followers that Lynn is pregnant with the Devil, and both she and Blake must be killed. As the couple make their way to a river, they are found and assaulted by Knoth's followers, who pin the two down, repeating that "God wants the child". They are about to kill Lynn until a group of Heretics, led by Val, murders them. Val shoves her thumbs into a follower's eyes before caressing Lynn and ordering her followers to kidnap her. She approaches Blake and seductively licks his face and promises to see him again. A Heretic punches Blake in the face and leaves him to follow Val. Blake gets up, loopy, and grabs his camcorder. He reflects on the situation, noting that he and Lynn have been caught within a struggle between the Heretics and the Testament of the New Ezekiel. Blake follows the river to a set of houses on a lake, which he attempts to cross until a white blast knocks him back into a St. Sybil classroom. Saint Sybil School Blake leaves the classroom and enters the music room, with Jessica's suicide note written on the blackboard. He sees a picture of himself, Jessica, and Lynn as fourth graders, and a door appears at the other end of the room. It leads to a hallway, at the other end of which stands a shadowy figure who runs at Blake before disappearing. Blake makes his way to the end of the hallway and exits the school building, where it is snowing heavily outside. A gate opens across the yard, and as Blake crosses it, the ground opens up and he falls back into reality, where a man approaches him and offers to help. The Fields The man tells Blake his name is Ethan, and explains that he's "seen too much" to remain a follower of Knoth's. Ethan remained faithful when his wife was forced to join the Scalled, and when Knoth raped his 15-year-old daughter, Anna Lee. The final straw, however, was when Knoth declared that the baby she was carrying might be the Antichrist, and that Ethan had to kill it. When he tells Blake he was able to trick the Testament into letting her escape, Blake realizes Anna Lee is the Jane Doe who died in the hospital. Ethan asks how she is, and Blake decides to lie to him and say she's fine. The two of them enter Ethan's house, and Ethan offers a bed down in the cellar Blake can sleep in until his concussion wears off. Blake heads down and falls asleep. After another nightmare about Jessica wakes him up, he overhears Marta interrogating Ethan. Ethan denies knowing Blake's whereabouts and requests to talk to Knoth, but Marta, knowing Ethan is lying, murders him and leaves. Blake emerges from the cellar, thanking Ethan and somberly hoping he finds his daughter in the afterlife. During the interrogation, Marta let slip that Knoth was to interrogate two Heretics on the whereabouts of Lynn, so Blake decides to head to the chapel. Swimming down a river, he sees a woman preaching to no one in particular, and hears a sermon from Knoth warning his followers about the presence of the Antichrist. Blake crosses a bridge and sees multiple Heretics strung up on crosses and burned. He also witnesses Marta dragging a Heretic's body across the ground. As multiple followers descend on Blake's location, he avoids them by hiding in a cornfield as he makes his way past them. He climbs over a gate and sees a follower trembling in fear at his presence, asking him to spare his family. Blake is forced to go through a barn to move forward, hiding from a follower patrolling the area. He makes his way to the second floor of the barn and pulls a chain, opening the way forward by pulling a body, tied up and attached to a hook, closer towards him. Blake carefully steps across a wooden beam to the edge of the barn, and turns around to see someone pull the chain the other way, knocking the body into him and making him fall out a window onto a bloody pile of viscera. Heretic Cave Determined to find a way back to the village, Blake picks himself up off the pile and continues ahead. As he continues forward, a white blast hits, killing all the birds in front of him. Blake ascends a rocky cliffside and finds himself in a dark cave, and emerges to see what appears to be a Heretic temple. He enters another cave, decorated with pointed sticks and dead bodies, and hears Jessica's voice as he exits. Walking further, he sees Jessica's body hanging from a nearby tree, though the illusion disappears as he gets closer. Temple Gate Town Square Blake squeezes through a pair of rocks and sees a village in the distance, and the chapel even further ahead. He descends a cliffside and enters a nearby house. Crawling under a broken staircase, he finds himself in a basement that was used for secret meetings between Val and those who would become the Heretics. After making his way out of the house, Blake finds an elevator he can use to get closer to the chapel, only to realize it has no power and he must enter the village to turn on a nearby generator. Blake navigates the town, trying to avoid its hostile residents. Upon reaching the building housing the generator, Blake and the rest of the villagers hear Marta's scream, causing everyone to go into hiding. Blake turns on the generator and makes his way back down, hearing villagers screaming in terror and running away as Marta enters. She sees Blake and chases after him, but Blake is able to outmaneuver her, entering the elevator and escaping her grasp once more. Blake exits the elevator and comes across a well. He starts to hear Jessica's voice sing a Catholic nursery rhyme. As he approaches the well, a giant tongue emerges from it, wraps itself around Blake, and pulls him in. Jessica's Death Blake finds himself in a ventilation shaft. As he crawls through the shaft, he hears Jessica's voice pleading to him. After a while Blake and the shaft crash into a classroom. He exits the classroom and walks through a hallway filled with lockers. Jessica's locker opens again, and in it Blake finds a music box. He turns the crank on the music box, then puts it away and follows Jessica's voice to see her hanged at the end of a hallway. As he approaches, the tongue comes down from the ceiling and pulls her up into a black abyss, from which various hands emerge. Blake opens a nearby door to find himself back in Temple Gate, where a follower grabs him and throws him down the stairs. The Chapel As the follower descends the stairs, Blake runs out of the house and is chased across the town square by numerous followers. He escapes by running down into a cave, where he sees a woman chained to a bed. He makes his way across a cavern riddled with corpses and enters the basement of another house. After ascending the staircase into the main hall, Blake is spotted by the followers and is once again chased around the town until he escapes them by sliding through a small window into a basement. He soon realizes he is in a schoolhouse, and observes a classroom where children are taught to accept their inevitable deaths. Blake escapes the schoolhouse and uses a pushcart to hop over a fence. He sees another pushcart needed to get over a locked gate and begins to push it, only for Marta to ambush him. Marta chases Blake around the village while Blake pushes the pushcart closer and closer to the fence, eventually managing to hop onto it. Marta grabs onto him, but he is able to kick her off of him in time to get to the other side. Blake makes his way up to the chapel, and sees a man chained up in the corner of the main sanctuary. The man begs Blake to kill him, as Knoth is planning on torturing Mary and getting him to reveal where the Heretics are hiding Lynn. Before Blake can respond, he hears Knoth and his men approaching, and hides in a nearby booth. The Road to the Mine Blake observes as Knoth and his men bring Mary into the sanctuary. They strap her to a torture rack as Knoth explains Lynn will bear the child in her womb before dawn, and they must find Val before then. The men turn the wheel on the rack as Mary screams in agony, and Josiah eventually gives in and reveals she is in the mines. He then taunts Knoth, saying he will fail to stop the birth, before he is silenced via a hatchet to the chest. He orders the men to give Mary rest, and the rack overextends her body, painfully killing her. Knoth and his men leave, and Blake emerges from the booth, determined to get to the mines before the Testament does. As Blake is about to leave the Chapel, followers spot him and begin chasing him down the path he came in from. He is able to escape by climbing the stairs of a water tower and hopping over to a nearby platform, whose supports collapse behind him, blocking the followers from making the jump. He jumps down and makes his way to a cornfield, and avoids the followers hunting him by entering a water mill. Blake turns off the wheel's mill and crawls under it, sliding down into an area the followers refuse to enter, knowing not to interfere wherever Marta patrols. Blake finds a barn and realizes the only way forward is to find a hook to open a hatch. He avoids Marta and gets the hook from a slaughterhouse with rotting meat hanging from the ceiling. He attaches the hook to the hatch, opens it, and once again kicks Marta off of him as she tries to prevent him from advancing. Blake follows an uphill path and sees a building adorned with crosses. The door is locked, but there is a small opening above it. Blake jumps over the door and enters the opening, only to find himself inside the ceiling of St. Sybil. Inner Demon Blake crashes down from the ceiling and sees a wall adorned with a drawing of someone hanging and the word "Jessica" written everywhere else. As he crosses the hallways, the lockers suddenly open and close, startling Blake. He enters a classroom and sees a game of hangman drawn onto a projection screen. Blake recalls that Jessica and Lynn used to play their own games of hangman, which would involve one of which leaving the other "half" of a puzzle for the other to find. He finds the other half on a transparency as a sinister voice thanks him, saying what he did was "very generous". Blake puts the transparency on a nearby projector and puts the two pictures together, realizing the word the puzzle spells is "UNFORGIVABLE". He considers its appropriateness to the situation before returning to the room he fell into and seeing that a door has replaced the wall that had the drawings. Blake nervously goes through the door and enters a hall full of lockers, with an exit sign at the end. As he crosses the hall, shadows of hands start appearing, lockers violently open and close, and the voice from before begins laughing. After everything quiets down, a monster appears right behind Blake and throws him to the end of the hallway. Blake recovers and enters a room nearby, where a ventilator shaft opens. He climbs in and begins crawling through the same vents as before until the tongue from the well, which is revealed to have belonged to the monster, begins tugging on Blake's leg. He tries to fight it off, but as he turns around, he realizes the tongue is gone and he is back in Temple Gate, crawling through a small rocky crevice. Recordings & Documents *The Jane Doe Story part 1 is automatically acquired at the beginning of the game, when Blake is recording an intro for Lynn's investigation report. *The Jane Doe Story part 2 is also automatically acquired at the beginning of the game shortly after Part 1. *The Wreckage is acquired by filming the crashed helicopter. *The Crucified Pilot is acquired by filming the helicopter pilot's mutilated corpse. *The Impossible Town is acquired by filming Temple Gate from a distance. *My Dear Sweet Ellie can be found next to a dead body lying on a table in the first house you can enter. *Dear Father is found inside lit up house. *Remembering the Lost is acquired by filming a fence with dolls surrounding it and photographs of infants attached to it. *Dead Children is acquired by filming a mass grave of children when going underground. *Midwife's Lament is found on a bible stand just in front of a bloody manger. *Knoth's Gospel Ch. 8 is found in a barn after escaping from Marta for the first time. *Visions Come is found next to a dead woman's body after a Blake and several cultists are hit with a white flash. *The Compound is acquired by filming the front of Sullivan Knoth's compound. *New Gospels Part 1 can be found inside the compound on a bible stand near the compound's entrance. *Val's Secret is found within the compound basement next to a dead body lying on what appears to be an entrance to an oubliette in the center. *New Gospels Part 2 is found lying on a table in the second floor of the compound. *Jessica's Suicide Note is acquired by filming a message from Jessica written on a chalkboard. *Interrogation is acquired by filming Ethan's dead body after he is killed by Marta. *Ethan's Letter is found immediately after recording Ethan's corpse, where it can be seen laying next to Ethan's bed. *Crucified Heretics is acquired by filming two crucified Heretics above a fire. *Knoth's Gospel Ch. 5 can be found inside a small river house to the left before entering the cornfield. *Marta is acquired by filming Marta dragging a dead body away. *Letter from a Husband can be found partially slipped under the front door of a house after exiting a cornfield. *Val's Journal pt. 1 is found inside a barn attic. *Temple Gate Anima Christi is found on a bible stand in front of a statue of the Virgin Mary. *Dead Birds is acquired by filming dozens of dead birds after a white flash. *Cavern Temple is acquired by filming a Heretic temple within a cave. *New Temple Gate is acquired by filming the town square from a distance. *Val's Journal pt. 3 is found within a basement next to a red candle. *Letter from Val to Knoth is found on a table in the second floor of a house. *Knoth's Gospel Ch. 6 can be found within the basement of a house within the town square. *Val's Journal pt. 5 is also found within the basement of another house within the town square, hidden in a room blocked by a bookshelf. *Sundries from the Sinful World is found next to the generator's room on a bench. *Temple Gate is acquired by filming a sign after exiting the elevator. *Garden Note can be found next to a woman's dead body hidden to the left hand side after exiting the elevator. *Hanged Jessica is acquired by recording Jessica hanging by a noose. *The Show Room is acquired by filming a woman chained to a bed. *Accept my Suicide is found on a bible stand within the well, directly in front of a pit full of corpses. *Gospel Duty can be found in a bookcase within the schoolhouse basement. *Why You Have to Die is acquired by filming a message on a chalkboard within the schoolhouse. *Lesson Plan is found in the second floor of the schoolhouse. *A Letter to Mom can be found in a baby carriage outside of the schoolhouse before pushing a cart. *Knoth's Gospel Ch. 10 is found within a blacksmith's workshop near a wooden statue of Jesus on the cross. *Temple Gate Act of Contrition can be found on a bible stand in front of a barrel fire , which is near a cart is required to push to escape from Marta. *Val's Journal pt. 4 is hidden in a room blocked off by a bookcase within a house along the path to the chapel's entrance. *The Chapel is acquired by filming the chapel. *Rest These Bones can be found on a bible stand in front of three graves near the chapel. *Letter from Nick to Knoth is found within the entrance of the chapel on a table. *Torture is acquired by filming the corpses of Josiah and Mary. *Knoth's Gospel Ch. 2 is found within a house next to a cornfield, with a woman singing a lullaby to a dead infant. *Val's Journal pt. 2 is found within another house next to a cornfield. *Knoth's Gospel Ch. 1 is hidden inside a workshop which can be accessed by crawling into, in an area where Blake needs to escape from Marta. *The Abattoir is acquired by recording several dead bodies hung from meat hooks in a slaughterhouse. *To Marta, My Avenging Angel can be found within the room containing the hook Blake needs to escape from Marta. *Outside Marta's Chapel is found on a bible stand in front of a small chapel, shortly after escaping from Marta. *A Game of Hangman is acquired by filming a drawing of a hangman on a wall with Jessica's name written all over it. Achievements/Trophies *'What God Has Joined' (15 /Bronze ) - Find Lynn. *'Babylon' (15 /Bronze ) - See the distant mines where Lynn is captive. *'Thoroughly Baptized' (15 /Bronze ) - Spend 10 minutes underwater. *'Them That Hath Ears' (15 /Bronze ) - Use the microphone for 20 minutes. *'Proper Penance' (15 /Bronze ) - Crawl for 500 meters. *'Heal the Sick' (15 /Bronze ) - Use 10 bandages. Trivia *Genesis is the first book of the Christian Bible. *The first school hallucination sequence, in which Blake encounters Jessica before the entire hallway is flooded with a pool of blood, is a reference to the elevator vision scene from Stanley Kubrick's The Shining. *If the player is quick enough, it is possible to sprint up to and make physical contact with Corgan in The Crash while he watches Blake, which will result in him instantly killing him. *In The Compound, if the player turns back after the white light strikes the villagers by the campfire, one of them will say "Get them out! Please, the doctor is dead! Rip them clean! You have to help me". This is a recycled line of dialogue used for the wheelchair Variant in Outlast. *In Temple Gate Town Square, one of the house's basements contains an Easter egg of writings on a wall stating "FINGERS FIRST. THEN BALLS. THEN TONGUE". This is a reference to Richard Trager's torture methods in Outlast. *In Temple Gate Town Square, one of the upper floors of the houses contains a room with four executioners slumped over dead around a table after drinking from a bottle of hydrogen cyanide. *In The Road to the Mine, leaving the confessional during the cult's presence in the chapel will result in Blake being murdered by one of the executioners. *Although the player is unable to access or see inside the main hall of the Compound, one can still view inside it with third-person perspective cheats. Inside the main hall reveals multiple Testament villagers performing a variety of idle animations in front of a chair identical to the one found inside the Chapel. Interestingly enough, Knoth is nowhere to be found in the room despite his voice being directly heard from the main hall. *If the player does not jump out of the Compound window to reunite with Lynn and instead waits around long enough, a hostile Testament follower will eventually enter the room. Making physical contact with the villager will result in an instant death. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Outlast 2 chapters